Always
by Pekenyita
Summary: Song fic SPOILERS QUINTO LIBRO. Que piensan Sirius y Harry? Sirius no puede ver a Harry tan dolido y HArry no puede soportar mas


Hola! Este es mi primer song fic...y surgió de repente. La canción es del grupo Bon Jovi (para mi el mejor grupo de rock) Y la canción es mi canción preferida. Aunque la letra de la canción trata de los sentimientos de un hombre que ha perdido a su chica por engañarla, creo que los trozos que he puesto encajan con la historia de Harry y Sirius. Tengo que decir que creo que Sirius no esta muerto, pero me gusto la idea del fic. Bueno leedlo, y por favor me daréis una opinión???  
  
**Disclaimer:** los personajes son de JK Rowling y la canción de Always es de Bon Jovi (Jon, Richie, Tico y  Dave)  
  
Solo hago esto con la intención de entretener.  
  
  


**

_This Romeo is bleeding_ (este Romeo está sangrando)  
  
_But you can't see his blood_ (pero tu no puedes ver su sangre)  
  
_It's nothing but some feelings_ (no es nada solo algunos sentimientos)  
  
_That this old dog kicked up_ (que este perro viejo pateó)  
  
  


Sirius....no puedo más, ya no más....siempre he resistido, he aguantado durante toda mi vida la soledad pero nunca de forma tan intensa como la siento ahora. Te has ido tu, el único familiar que tenia, el único que me quería y el único que me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante con la esperanza de que algún día pudiésemos formar una familia. Me siento morir por dentro y nadie puede hacerme sentir mejor, porque tan solo tu podrías conseguirlo, pero tu ya no estas.  
  
  


**

_And I will love you, baby. Always_ (Y siempre te querré, cariño, siempre)

_And I'll be there forever and a day. Always_ (Y estaré ahí por siempre y un día más, siempre) 

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_ (Estaré ahí hasta que las estrellas no brillen) 

_Till the heavens burst_ (hasta que los cielos estallen) 

_And the words don't rhyme_ (Y hasta que las palabras no rimen) 

_And I know when I die _(Y se que cuando muera) 

_You'll be on my mind_ (Estarás en mi mente) 

_And I'll love you. __Always_ (Y te querré, siempre)  
  
  


Mi niño, mi pequeño, no puedo verte así, me destroza verte tan decaído, viéndote llorar, y saber que estas así por mi culpa. El único consuelo que me queda es que morí por defenderte, como le prometí a James, que si llegaba el caso daría la vida por ti. No llores más pequeño, yo estoy bien y siempre estaré contigo...no te dejaré nunca, sal adelante que tarde o temprano nos volveremos a unir.  
  
**

N_ow your pictures that you left behind_ (Ahora las fotos que dejaste)

_Are just memories of a different life_ (son solo recuerdos de una vida diferente)  
  
_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry_ (algunas nos hicieron reir, otras nos hicieron llorar)  
  
_One that made you have to say good-bye_ (una te hizo decir adios)  
  
  


No lo soportare mucho más, me duele recordarte, me duele pensar que tu moriste por mi culpa, y ahora ni tan solo puedo ver una fotografía tuya... Sirius, espero que algún día logres perdonarme por haber sido tan inútil por no haberos hecho a ninguno de vosotros, debería haber caído yo y no tu por ese velo...perdóname Sirius.  
  


**

  
_If you told me to cry for you, I could_ (si me dijeras que llorara por ti, podría) 

_If you told me to die for you, I would_ (si me dijeras que muriera por ti, lo haría) 

_Take a look at my face_ (mírame a la cara)

 _There's no price I won't pay_ (no hay precio que no pagaría) 

_To say these words to you_ (para decirte estas palabras)  
  
No Harry no tengo nada que perdonarte, estoy feliz de haberlo hecho, ahora soy libre, esto es mucho mejor que la vida ahí bajo, te lo juro. Hice lo que tenia que hacer, eres tu quien ha de vivir y no yo, tu eres la última esperanza para el mundo mágico, Harry, sé que eres tan solo un niño, pero puedes hacerlo, Harry confio en ti, demuestra quien eres y hazlo por tu madre, por tu padre...hazlo por mi. Te juro que cuando llegue el momento estaré ahí para recibirte con un gran abrazo, te quiero Harry, sigue luchando....  
  
  


**

_And I will love you, baby. Always_ (Y siempre te querré, cariño, siempre) 

_And I'll be there forever and a day. Always_ (Y estaré ahí por siempre y un día más, siempre) 

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_ (Estaré ahí hasta que las estrellas no brillen) 

_Till the heavens burst_ (hasta que los cielos estallen) 

_And the words don't rhyme _(Y hasta que las palabras no rimen) 

_And I know when I die_ (Y se que cuando muera) 

_You'll be on my mind_ (Estarás en mi mente) 

_And I'll love you. __Always_ (Y te querré, siempre)  
  
Cada noche, cuando miro por la ventana y veo las estrellas, recuerdo tu mirada que me daba tanta tranquilidad, seguridad...y aun te extraño más. Estoy seguro que ahora estés donde estés estarás feliz, porque seguro que estarás con mis padres y a saber que estaréis liando tu y James, recordando viejos tiempos. Lucharé Sirius, lo haré por ti y por vengar tu muerte, como también lo haré para vengar la de mis padres. Nunca te olvidaré y siempre, siempre te querré.  
  
Always  
  
**

NdA:  
  
Que os ha parecido?? Lo ice sobre la marcha por lo tanto algún fallo debe haber... Me lo comentáis en un review??  
  
PD: La canción no esta entera, faltan algunos trozos, si alguien la pide la subiere entera. Muchas gracias a quien lo haya leido!


End file.
